Epic Saga: Those Who Fight/Official Soundtrack
How is Epic Saga: Those Who Fight complete without music is all what I wanna know... But after the music selection to what I gave my sequel to Beecanoe's Conquest of the Judgment Emperor and the last two games he did before that, I can now give out the music for this fifth installment to the franchise. Here it is, and, uh... Beecanoe or Geniusguy are free to help and can maybe take out some tracks that don't seem to fit here. E.T.G. (since I find him a bit of an amateur, still) is able to help out, but with permission by the three of us. Official Track Listing 1. "Introduction: Beecanoe Attempts a Suicide"; In-game track: "Deep Sea (demo version)" - originally from Megaman X5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsB2Ol21Mmw 2. "Title Screen: Epic Saga V"; In-game track: "Main Menu" - originally from Twisted Metal: Black http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6NI6694m28 3. "Mode Select: Choose your Destiny"; In-game track: "Mode Select" - originally from Super Smash Bros. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF61IfNUxCU 4. "Character Select: Surpass God"; In-game track: "My Name is Mud" - originally performed by Primus http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCf40wrpdlc 5. "Chapter One: Ship of Dark Entities Revival!"; In-game track: "Title Theme" - originally from Super Mario World http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEpaZR2Dvlg 6. "Chapter One pt. 2: Entering Planet Conquest"; In-game track: "Tank!" - originally from Cowboy Bebop http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2rVnRwW0h8 7. "Before Map World 1: Roid Dies"; In-game track: "To Zanarkand" - originally from Final Fantasy X http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmzZrj-cLSc 8. "World Map: Planet Conquest"; In-game track: "Spirit Temple" - originally from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqvHZvOqEIk 9. "Chapter Two pt. 1: Enter the Planet of the Dead"; In-game track: "Super Mario World - Koopa Castle (OC Remix)" - originally from Magnus19666 on Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAuqowo5vA4&feature=related 10. "Chapter Two pt. 2: E.T.G.'s Quest."; In-game track: "Strong and Strike" - originally from Naruto http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TsE01qdy5A 11. "Chapter Three pt. 1: Universe in Ruin"; In-game track: "Daily Agony" - originally from Shenmue http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8edzZkTKWgg 12. "Iblis and Mephiles Boss Fight"; In-game track: "His World (instrumental version)" - originally from Sonic '06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7t2SPlj83LE 13. "Confronting the King"; In-game track: "Village of the Blue Maiden (SSBB)" - originally from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3e6VvJ2B7iE 14. "Hyperspace Boost"; In-game track: "Boss Challenge" - originally from Diddy Kong Racing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1x5rlsRA7M 15. "Turbo and Dark Guy's Infiltration"; In-game track: "Super Mario 64 - Bowser Road & Battle (OC Remix)" - originally from Super Mario 64, remixed by Magnus619666. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKVCiiDnjJU 16. "Credits"; In-game track: "Those Who Fight" - originally from Final Fantasy: Advent Children. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwaoxq4WkYA 17. "Title Screen (Post-Game)"; In-game track: "The Final Valley" - originally from Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCqeWvpvWqc 18. "The Ritual Pyre"; In-game track: "Donkey Kong Country Returns Final Boss" - originally from Donkey Kong Country Returns. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EU1fZljM_N4 19. "Chapter Three pt. 2: Vengeance of the Universe"; In-game track: "Through the Fire and Flames" - originally by Dragonforce. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jgrCKhxE1s&feature=relmfu Themes *"General Kurt's Theme"; In-game track: "Diamond Eyes" - originally by Shinedown. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vV0bM6_TYvc *"Judas's Theme"; In-game track: "I Will Not Bow" - originally by Breaking Benjamin. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShtAtZEMGUY *"Jared's Theme"; In-game track: "Boss Theme (American)" - originally from Sonic CD. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8cSOUz0Fv8 *"Beecanoe's Theme"; In-game track: "Master of Puppets" - originally by Metallica. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJIGC90liAE *"Sephira's Theme"; In-game track: "Futatsu no Mirai" - originally from Rockman Axess (translated and extended). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrkBhLBMqXs *"E.T.G.'s Theme"; In-game track: "The Rising Fighting Spirit" - originally from Naruto. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdTiBPAknOk *"Genius Guy's Theme"; In-game track: "General Guy Battle Theme" - originally from Paper Mario. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMb3zgolYQc *"Galactic Petey's Theme"; In-game track: "Godzilla's Theme" - originally from Godzilla: Final Wars. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhL-nU-evbw *"Turbo's Theme"; In-game track: "Pumpkin Hill" - originally from Sonic Adventure 2 (instrumental, of course). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DF726gXNNmE *"Dark Guy's Theme"; In-game track: "Shadow Queen Battle" - originally from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvY-BCvfR2U *"Terios's Theme"; In-game track: "Integral Birth" - originally by Cynic. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNGCJzPzAp0 *"Shiroan's Theme"; In-game track: "Sad But True" - originally by Metallica. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8BRbM52gpc *"Mario's Theme"; In-game track: "Fleeting Ecstasy" - originally from Super Mario Bros. and remixed by chthonic. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JyNkNu8bCE *"Sonic's Theme"; In-game track: "Live & Learn" - originally from Sonic Adventure 2. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9zZus_1_ag *"Megaman's Theme"; In-game track: "Wily Castle" - originally from Megaman 2. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJRoRt155mA *"Cloud's Theme"; In-game track: "Chaos Shrine" - originally from Final Fantasy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSlCBmL9ZwE *"Link's Theme"; In-game track: "Legend of Zelda theme Remix" - originally from The Legend of Zelda. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsxsJ2qGCvs *"Kirby's Theme"; In-game track: "Kirby Theme Metal Cover" - originally from Kirby's Adventure and remixed by Finntroll. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zH6vNZcoW3E&feature=related More coming soon... Category:Epic Saga